seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 32
Tack stood up, and waved his arms, really wanting to figure out what he just did. "Come on Oak, tell me! How did I do it?!" "Easy. Your legs." Tack stares at his thighs, and Oak grabs Tack's shoulders. Oak pushes Tack down, and Tack is normal. Oak, touches Tacks face. "Try to stand up." "Okay." Oak pushes Tack down, and with Tack pushing up, the two forces collide, and Tack turns blue. Tack grinned, and looked to his skin. He laughs, and claps his hands, looking at himself and dancing to himself. "I LOOK SO COOL! WHAT SHOULD I CALL IT?" "Well Tack, it's a certain new level. A new gear in your life. A second time of power. I would call it... Gear se..." "ADVANCED LEVEL! Thanks Oak! I love it!" Tack pumped his fist, with Oak looking depressed, and crouches, holding his knees and looking depressed about the whole thing. Tack looked to Baldur, and got into a fighting position. Baldur, gets up, and spins his spear around. The two face off, staring at each other, and they both grin. "I'M GLAD THAT YOU BECAME A LITTLE STRONGER NOW! THIS FIGHT SHOULD BECOME EVEN MORE FUN NOW!" "Yeah! GOMU GOMU NO... ADVANCED BAM!" Tack punches at Baldur, but Baldur uses Soru to escape the Attack. Tack was suddenly behind Baldur, and punched him. Baldur nearly fell, but he caught himself, and he threw his spear in the air. Baldur turned around, and punched at Tack. Tack, pulled his fist back, and stretched it around. "GOMU GOMU NO... 1...2...3! ADVANCED RIFLE!" Tack punched Baldur's fist, and Baldur was pushed back. Tack, leaped at Baldur, and pulled his fist back. "GOMU GOMU NO... ADVANCED BAM A RAM A SLAM" Tack punched Baldur three times, and Baldur slammed into the mountain. Baldur kicked Tack, and Tack was thrown across the area. Baldur ran toward Tack, grabbed his spear, and slammed the spear at Tack. Tack was thrown, slamming into the sand, and then suddenly at the mountain. Tack, pulled himself out of the mountain, and twisted his body. Baldur, laughing, pulled his spear back. "INTRIGUING! NOW, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I EVER HAD TO USE MY ULTIMATE ATTACK IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! 100 STABS FROM HEAVEN; PIERCING THE EARTH!" Baldur attacked Tack with a hundred thrusts of his spear, and Tack pulled his arms back. "GOMU GOMU NO... ADVANCED STORM!" Tack's fist slammed into the spear, and broke it. The fists reached Baldur, and they slammed into him. He was pushed, back, and hundreds of small fist marks covered his body. Baldur spit up blood, and he hit the floor, nearly fainting. Tack did a flip, and he was on top of Baldur's stomach. Tack pointed his fist at Baldur's face, and aimed his fist at the eye. "Give up?" "... INDEED! YOU FIGHT LIKE A TRUE WARRIOR! I GIVE UP! I ENJOYED THE FIGHT YOU AND I HAD!" Tack laughed, and the effect came off of him. Tack jumped off, and Baldur got up, laughing while holding his broken spear. Both Taka and Oak clapped, with Taka jumping at Tack. "TACK, THAT WAS AWESOME! WE SHOULD GO OUT AND GET DRUNK!" Oak pumped his fist in the air. "Drinking is good." Baldur laughs, and grabs the three. "INDEED! WE SHALL FEED OUR THIRST!" They all walked away, heading to a bar. - Todo, stretching, heads to Nathan's boat, and notices Nathan. Nathan is on a crutch, and Nathan notices Todo's eyepatch and Arm cast. The two look at each other's injuries, and laugh a little. "A broken arm?" "I know. Weird." "And the eyepatch? Classic! Ever met a pirate with an eyepatch?" "Yeah, I actually did." "Really, when, and where?" "This morning, at the mirror." The two laugh a little, and Nathan points at his ship. "I have some... No, Fisk has some beer. Both he and Catalina went to a motel to... Be together more. Want to drink a little?" "Why not? I was coming in anyway to play hungry hungry hippos." "Great, I get purple!" The two laugh, and they put their arms over each other's shoulder. - Ayano, was at the marine base, with a marine cap, and sunglasses. She left earlier, and was back, to escort the prisoners. The 7 were all wearing brown bags that said 'Sin', over their heads, with Masatoshi in the front. He looked up, and looked to Balthazar. "Take it off." "You sure?" "Yes. I have to atone... And by doing so... Everyone knows that I need to atone." "Okay." Balthazar takes Masatoshi's brown bag off, and Masatoshi looks down. He smiles a little, and looks to Ayano. "Hey... Nice day for a walk, huh?" Masatoshi chuckles a little, with the other six grumbling. They all walk down the hall, with marines surrounding them. Some scream at them, and some of them even throw stuff. Masatsohi, looks up, but doesn't smile. He knows he deserves every bit. Balthazar, walking next to him, looks to Masatoshi, and shrugs. "You seem to be taking things in stride." "I should, I heading towards Hell." "Well... Have fun." "Yeah. I heard the boiling water is good for your pores." "Maybe the 6th level will be fun." "Yeah. I can count the ceiling tiles. For a few hundred years." "Masatoshi... Terry wants to see you on the boat." Masatsohi hears that, but he smirks. "Tell him I can't see him. I have an appointment with a few judges." "Yeah. I thought so." The two laugh a little, and Masatoshi smiles a little. Now, he doesn't need to worry a little bit anymore. - Anna was sitting down, reading a magazine. She just completed her 10,000 push-up work out, and after that, her palates. Now, she was reading about guns and Ammo, and 101 ways to get that man, when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it, and saw Ness, naked, and with a rose in his mouth. He smirked, and put his arms behind the back of his head. "I came to say... I'm happy that we met yesterday. I hoped we could... Recreate that magic." Anna was shocked, but smiled, and grabbed Ness, slamming the door. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc